zombies_fanonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
The Walking Dead "Loophole"/datos
Sinopsis Una Familia, un solo objetivo.. Sobrevivir, ¿Que es lo que puede pasar cuando una familia esta separada?. 'Tres Diferentes grupos, cada uno perdiendo la esperanza de sobrevivir.' Cuando un brote mundial de Muertos vivientes mejor llamados zombies, Siria Coul, esposa de Max Coul, tiene que viajar de emergencia a su pueblo natal ya que su padre esta agonizando. El Brote comienza y los hijos de Siria y Max se van con su niñera Molly mientras Max trabaja. Ahora Max tendra que hacer todo para recuperar a sus hijos, y encontrar a su esposa. Personajes Nota: Las apariciones de los personajes son tomadas en cuenta solo cuando tienen un dialogo y no cuando supuestamente están ahí. 'Personajes Principales' Datos 'Elenco recurrente' Grupos de Sobrevivientes *'Sobrevivientes de Harrison B. Mckenzie' *'Supervivientes del Bosque' Capitulos PRIMERA TEMPORADA *'1x01 Dead In The World Part I ' *'1x02 Dead in The World Part II' *'1x03 Dead in The World Part III' *[http://es.zombies-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Loophole/Temporada_1#Capitulo_4:_Brothers_at_Heart 1x04 Brothers at Heart] *'1x05 Hidden in the School ' *'1x06 New Group ' *'1x07 When the Grass Burns ' *'1x08 Feelings and Rewards ' *'1x09 All Suffer' *'1x10 What Happened Next' SEGUNDA TEMPORADA *'2x01 Three Options' *'2x02 Arrival' *'2x03 Awakening to Death' *'2x04 The Plan' *'2x05 Separated' *'2x06 Again and last Frewell' *'2x07 ' *'2x08 ' *'2x09 ' *'2x10 ' *'2x11 ' *'2x12 ' *'2x13 ' *'2x14 ' *'2x15 ' Spoilers Spin-Off -Se ha confirmado un Spin-Off de esta historia titulada "The Walking Dead "Surviving the New World", basada en la hermana de Max Coul, Susan. Tras un viaje a Atlanta para visitar a su familia, y quedar en una autopista con personas siendo comidas por otras personas, es secuestrada por un grupo de caníbales, al cual logra sobrevivir. Es Rescatada por un grupo de sobrevivientes y tras una lucha para ser aceptada por el grupo, sera el peor error que cometió al volverse asesina sin piedad al matar a quien valla en contra de sus reglas cuando se vuelve la líder del grupo. La cual comenzara a finales de 2014, o cuando Loophole finalice. Notas *El Verdadero final de la primera temporada es 1x09 ya que 1x10 contara lo que sucedió con Molly y Siria. *El capitulo 1x04 "Brothers at Heart" hace referencia que en este capitulo se le puede ver a Max con su Amigo Louis compartiendo de nuevo. **El nombre original de este capitulo seria "Friends". *En el capitulo numero uno hay varias escenas cambiadas: **Principalmente, Max vería las noticias y al verla, vería la ventana viendo lo que pasaba. Al salir se tropiesa y queda inconsciente. ** También, Cuando Max entrara a la casa, veria a Molly tirada en el suelo con un charco de sangre. *Aunque Siria,Billy y Steve son Protagonistas, en esta temporada no tienen mucha participación *John Principalmente tendría otra historia. **Seria el enemigo de Max, y este intentaría matarlo en mas de 3 veces. **El tendría mas historia en la serie y tendría una relación amorosa con Cindy. *En el capitulo seis, algunos diálogos se eliminaron. *Principalmente el ultimo capitulo "What Happened Next" (Lo que paso después) se llamaba "History". *Al capitulo ocho, se le cambio un poco el titulo, principalmente era "Feelings or Greetings" y se cambio a "Feelings and Regards". *Se filtro un adelanto del ultimo episodio de la ultima temporada, pero este fue eliminado luego de su publicación. *Hay varias escenas cambiadas de el episodio seis de la segunda temporada: **Billy seria mordido por un caminante, en vez de ser disparado, Molly tendria que dispararle, y Max llegaría cuando Billy ya estaba muerto. **Quien sobreviviría no era Mark, si no Mary. *Curiosamente, la primera aparición del grupo del bosque, es en el capitulo seis de la primera temporada y su destrucción sucedió en el episodio seis de la segunda temporada. Extras Después del Final *Bien, esta pregunta es lo que siempre se tiene un lector, que pasa después del final de algo, hasta yo me pregunto eso.. ¿Viene una secuela? ¿El Fin del Fin? ¿Epilogo? ¿Especial? Exacto. Se tiene planeado que después del final de Loophole comience un Spin-Off que cuenta la historia de Susan, la hermana de Max. Podremos ver más acción, más terror, más personajes, entre otras cosas que harán esta la mejor de la secuela Loophole. Se tiene pensado que el final de Loophole sea un final abierto, que no termine con un final feliz, o un final que todos esperaban. Osea un final normal, a esto me refiero que no se esperen un final extremadamente bueno. Pero la buena cosa detrás de esto, es que habrá un tipo Final Película después de tal vez meses de que el final verdadero termine, sera más largo de lo normal, revelaciones, muertes entre otras cosas se varan en este Final de Película escrito. Tal vez haya un Final alternativo, un final distinto al final que vimos, en este sucederán otras cosas, muertes de personajes que originalmente no se lanzaron. Versión Extendida *Una versión extendida de los episodios cortos seran lanzados después o antes del final de la historia, en ella podremos ver más acciones entre los personajes, mas acciones, más humor, más terror, o hasta una versión más dolorosa de las muertes de los personajes fallecidos. Historia Original *¿Sabían que había otra historia pensada para Loophole? Y realmente era distinta, por ejemplo, El verdadero nombre de Steve, sería Brian, Molly moriría en el primer episodio, Max sería joven y no tendría esposa, mientras que los Gemelos Brian (Steve) y Billy serían sus sobrinos. Siria llegaría tiempo después y se enamoraría de Max, mientras que esta ya tenía otro novio quien actualmente es el novio de Molly "Rob". La historia seria echa en Canada, pero luego se hizo en Estados Unidos Atlanta. Brian (Steve) y Billy tendrían al rededor de 14 años, y no 10 como sucede actualmente. Lilly se llamaría Esther y no sería maestra si no una doctora que necesitaba la ayuda de Max cuando estaba siendo atacada por los zombies, ella no tendría hijos, y tendría una relación amorosa con Max, pero esta moriría antes de que el conociera a Siria. Caty y Cindy estaban descartadas de la historia, y se pensaba que sería un solo personaje con las características de las dos, y se llamaría Marey. Billy tendría una novia llamada Carley, y Brian (Steve) también tendría una llamada Anette. Louis sería el hermano de Max en vez de su mejor amigo. Se tiene pensado crear un episodio piloto con el argumento de la historia original, o hasta una serie con la historía original ya que es distinta a Loophole. Promocionales Fotopo.jpg TWD "Lophoole" (Fanfic) Seasos 2 Promo "Lilly"..|Loophole S2 Promo #1 "Lilly" Siria.jpg|Siria Max.jpg|Max Lilly.jpg|Lilly Cindy.jpg|Cindy Billy - Steve.jpg|Billy / Steve Caty.jpg|Caty Rob.jpg|Rob Molly.jpg|Molly Jenn Greene.jpg|Jenn Greene Créditos Loophole Creditos Fin de Temporada|Creditos Finales (S1) Categoría:Datos de Historias